U.S. Pat. No. 6,593,444 discloses the use of poly(trimethylene carbonate) (PTMC) diol in thermoplastic polyurethane elastomers (TPUs) in which elastomeric properties were obtained. Monomeric glycols were used, including polyhydric alcohols such as, for example, 1,3-propanediol and trimethylolpropane.
Hyun et al, J. Polym. Sci. Part A: Polym. Chem. 44, 2006, 4235 disclose the polymerization of TMC in the presence of polyethylene glycol to give biocompatible systems.